V10 engine
V10]] A V10 engine is a V engine with 10 cylinders in two banks of five with a distinct exhaust note. Mechanics The V10 layout is essentially the result of mating two even-firing straight-5 engines together. The straight-5 engine shows first and second order rocking motion. Here it should be assumed that the crankshaft with low second-order vibration is used and the first order is balanced by a balance shaft. By mating the straight-5 banks at 90 degrees and using five throws the balance shafts balance each other and become null. The firing sequence is odd (BMW M5, Dodge Viper). Using an 18° split journal crankshaft the firing order can be made even, and the two balanced shaft do not balance each other completely, but are combined into a single very small balance shaft (Lamborghini Gallardo, Ford 6.8 V10). Using a five-throw crankshaft and 72° bank angle the firing order can be made even, and the two balanced shafts do not balance each other completely, but are combined into a single small balance shaft (Lexus LF-A). A 36° degree bank angle and a 108° flying arm crankshaft would allow even firing without a balance shaft and smaller counterweights, but would be impractical. The V10 configuration is not an inherently balanced design like a straight-6, V-12, flat-6, straight-8, or a cross-plane V-8 (ignoring the counterweights) and does still have a small second order rocking motion, which can only be compensated by two additional balance shafts. Road cars Until recently, the V10 configuration was not a common configuration for road cars. Dodge was the first to develop a modern V10 engine, originally designing a version of its LA series small block for use in trucks. The Dodge engine saw its first production use in substantially revised form in the Dodge Viper while the truck version of the engine was used starting in 1994 in the Dodge Ram. It discontinued in that application after 2003. However, 2003 also saw the introduction of the Dodge Ram SRT-10, a performance model meant to rival Ford's successful V8 powered F-150 SVT Lightning. The Viper engine (a 90-degree engine with odd firing order to obviate the need for a balance shaft) has been tweaked through the years, and now produces (447 kW) in a standard state of tune from its 8.4 liter displacement. The engine is also used by Bristol, in tuned form, in their two-seat Fighter coupe, where it can produce upward of (470 kW). Ford also developed a heavy-duty V10 version of their Triton engine to replace the 460 big block in truck applications. It was introduced in the E-Series/Econoline full-size van, and also saw duty in the F-Series Super Duty line and the Ford Excursion SUV, and is still in production in 2011. V10 (S85)]] European marques were slower to adopt the V10 configuration. However, high-revving V10 power-plants were incorporated into supercars from Lamborghini and Porsche. BMW and Audi later unveiled ten-cylinder versions of their mid-range saloons (the BMW 5-Series and Audi A6 families, respectively). Volkswagen also developed a turbodiesel V10; their Volkswagen Phaeton was the first production sedan to have a V10. A list of post-war V10-engined production cars (sorted alphabetically by manufacturer, sub-sorted by year of introduction): * Audi S6 (C6) - 5.2 liter * Audi RS6 (C6) - 5.0 L bi-turbo * Audi S8 (D3) - 5.2 L * Audi R8 - 5.2 L * BMW M5 (E60) - 5.0 L * BMW M6 - 5.0 L * Bristol Fighter * Devon GT X (Dodge V10) * Dodge Viper (the first modern V-10-engined car) * Dodge Ram 2500/3500 Heavy Duty (pickup trucks) * Dodge Ram SRT-10 (pickup truck) * Ford E-350 (full-size van) * Ford Super Duty (pickup trucks) * Ford Excursion (3/4 ton SUV) * Lexus LFA - 4.8 L * Lamborghini Gallardo - 5.0 L (5.2 L for LP560-4) * Lamborghini Sesto Elemento - 5.2 L (Concept) * Porsche Carrera GT - 5.7 L * Volkswagen Touareg (a turbo-diesel) * Volkswagen Phaeton (a turbo-diesel) * Wiesmann MF GT 5 (BMW S85-B50) Racing The most widespread use of the V10 has been in Formula One racing. Alfa Romeo made the first modern Formula One V10 in 1986, although it was never used in a Formula One car. Later the configuration was introduced by Honda and Renault before the 1989 season. The introduction of the 3.5 litre rule after turbos were outlawed following 1988 made the V10 seem the best compromise between the V8 and V12. V10 engines became commonplace after the reduction from 3.5 to 3 liters in 1995, and were used exclusively by teams from 1998 to 2005. Renault had a more flat 110° angle in 2002 and 2003, but reverted to a more conventional 72° following the change in rules which dictated that an engine must last two race weekends. In a further change to the rules, V10s were banned for the 2006 season onwards in favor of 2.4 liter V8s, however a concession was made in that season for teams to use significantly rev limited V10s; Scuderia Toro Rosso being the only team to use this option. There are also cars with V10 engines in sports car racing, usually with Judd power plants with 4 or 5 liter engines, made available for customers, although the first V10 was seen in the works Peugeot 905 and the Works Toyota TS010 , in the final races of the 1990 World Sportscar Championship season. References / sources Links Category:Piston engine configurations